Secrets Unknown
by Cloudstar36
Summary: ... I needed to change this summary, but idk what to. All I can say, is the EPF is under attack from an identity theif, and Gary's the one to get to the bottom of it. On the other hand, Galaxy's just off doing her own thing, not that worried about the identity theif... until they find out the truth...
1. Missing

**Another story with point-of-views! Yay!  
This time it's from both Gary and Galaxy's view – I will state at the top of each section who's is whose. Otherwise, it's the same penguin until the next '**** P.O.****V' thing… you know… but they will be lengthy point-of-views, so don't be expecting a change each chapter!**

**AND I may add in other P.O.V's if I need to… Maybe a few from AceRocker56…  
Anyways, I don't own Club Penguin, as you probably know, but I do own Galaxy the Gadget Gal (a.k.a GalaxyStar16), Cloudstar36, Sonamy12 and AceRocker56 (Ace). Ooh, and Tech Lead; Rocket is mine too…**

* * *

**Gary's P.O.V  
**She just… smiled at me, like she'd done nothing wrong. The act of innocence… again…  
I sighed.

"I'm not falling for your innocence again, Galaxy-dear…" I murmured, picking up a box of folders and waddling into my office; her footsteps clear behind me. "You're staying here until the Stealth Agents return."

"But Dad! Dot said-…"

"She's not in charge of you, is she…" I insisted, putting the box down on my desk and spinning around to face my daughter. "Agent D may say what she likes to you, but you're not going anywhere without my permission."

Galaxy looked away, folded her flippers and pouted sadly. With a soft laugh, I rolled my eyes and turned back to the box, pulling out a couple of folders. I felt bad on invading the other agents' privacy, but with an identity thief on the loose, it was critical that all data files were correct and up-to-date.

"… Dad, you're Tech Lead, right?" my daughter questioned, making me wince at the sound of something getting dropped on the ground. I shuddered but kept my eye on the files as I answered her, reading across every little detail.

"Partially… Rocket's mainly in charge of it, yet… He seems to be invading the Tactical Lead more…"

When something else hit the ground, I glanced back at her in annoyance.

"I'd rather you not drop my test experiments, dear…"

"Oh, is that what they were! I thought they were things you weren't using anymore…" Galaxy muttered sarcastically, heading out to the Command Room with a slight snigger. I frowned and glanced back at the files, forgetting where I was up to and having to read through Cloudstar's profile once more.  
**What would Galaxy be mad at me for? **I thought, correcting something on the page. **I only said she'd have to wait for Dot to get back…**

"Any signs of identity theft yet, G?"

I glanced over my shoulder as Jet Pack Guy waddled into the room and shook my head.

"I've only gotten through two; Galaxy's been interrupting me again," I said with a soft laugh. The Tactical Lead chuckled.

"She's a growing girl, G… Daughters are like that."

I gave him a sceptical glance in confusion.

"H-How would you know?"

Jet Pack Guy hastily blinked and took a step back, nervously tugging at his tie.

"I-I just happen t-to…" he insisted. "Uhh… Y-You look really busy; I guess I'll leave now!"

With that, he hurried out of my office. I blinked awkwardly and shrugged, setting Cloudstar's file aside and rummaging through the box for another.

"Something suspicious is up with my agents today…" I told myself, carefully reading through the profile as I leant back against the chair. I then sat up again, noticing something was out of place. "Hmm… what's this?"

Curiously I examined the date printed in the lower left-hand corner of the paper; it reading 'Last Updated: May 19th 2009'. Hesitantly I put the paper down, recording the name on the profile in a small notebook I kept in my labcoat pocket.

"I'll have to chase Sonamy up on her updated profile… Not the first time she's forgotten," I admitted with a soft sigh. No other agents came in to see me that afternoon, so I made it through about thirty profiles until it was time for lockdown. Picking up the files that needed to be updated, I slipped them into my shoulder-bag and waddled out of my office; turning back to lock it up for the evening. When I reached the Command Room, Galaxy was talking to Dot and Rookie about something out of my ear-shot. Jet Pack Guy was strangely nowhere in sight… But what had me confused was that Rocket was still here…

"Rocket, did your brother leave early tonight?" I questioned, waddling over to him with a folder in my flippers. "I had to give him this."

"I'll get it to him for ya, G," the Tech Lead insisted, taking the folder from me and sliding it into his satchel. "But yeah, Jet told me he was feeling a little under the weather… strangely… I was expecting something too, cause, you know… We're twins and all…"

"It would seem that way…" I said slowly, catching on to what he was saying. "Oh, and take these too. No sign of identity theft in your files."

I then handed him their profiles; Rocket laughing softly as he put them away.

"Will do," he admitted, waddling off. "Night G!"

"Night…"

I watched him leave before turning to face the other agents. Rookie had left, but Dot still sat at the table, resting her flippers on the surface. I could clearly see the nervousness in her eyes when she looked up at me.

"Dot, is everything alright? You look… shaken…" I inquired, hastily waddling over. "Where'd Rookie and Galaxy go?"

She hesitated to answer me. I could tell she was forcing herself not to give me the wrong answer of what she was thinking…

"Rookie went home…" she started, pausing as she cautiously dragged a flipper through her hair. "But Ace, I… I-I didn't see her after he left… One moment I'm farewelling Rookie; I turn around, the next Galaxy's gone!"

"Gone? You mean like, not here gone?"

"Exactly Chief! I didn't see her leave though and… I'm the only 'disguise gal' around here!"

I stood back and tapped my beak in thought. Galaxy couldn't have gone far; she wouldn't have! Something was definitely wrong if my daughter had just strangely left without a trace…


	2. Late-night research

I arrived back at my igloo later than I did on a usual day, having to check around the island to see if Galaxy were there, but I came up empty-flippered. There was nothing…

"Okay Gary… Don't panic…" I told myself reassuringly, pushing open the door to my igloo. "Galaxy is still here… s-somewhere…"

Shakily I shut the door behind me and jogged over to the phone. I had to call Rookie; even though that was the most absurd idea I'd ever had, he would possibly know where she is!

"_J-Just when I get to sleep, the phone rings…_" I heard Rookie yawn as he answered. "_Hello?_"

"I'm terribly sorry to wake you, Rookie, but you didn't happen to see Galaxy when you left HQ, did you?"

"_Uhh… Lemme think, G… She was talking to me and Dot, then I left and…_" he paused and fell silent. I could already feel spurts of panic running through my head.

"And what, Rookie!?" I exclaimed in a sudden snap.

"_Easy G… Man, I don't think I've ever heard you this stressed…_"

I groaned and sat in my armchair by the window.

"Rookie, I have every reason to be stressed. My little girl is missing and lost goodness-knows-where and I have no idea how I'm gonna find her!"

"_G, we're EPF agents; we'll figure things out…_" Rookie murmured calming, stopping again to yawn. "_Just, keep your cool and stay calm._"

Stay calm!? Huh; I'll show him calm!

Before I could manage to snap at him again through the phone, I stopped myself and exhaled heavily.

"… O-Okay… That I'll try, but if she doesn't turn up tomorrow morning, head to HQ and call a search party; please!" I squeaked frantically, gripping the side of the armchair with my free flipper.

"_Can do, G. Hey, are you gonna call the others?_"

"Dot already knows… T-They can find out…" I stammered, hiccupping out a sob… and quickly hanging up. "… Never, ever cry on the phone to Rookie…"

With that I placed the phone back on the dialler and sat for a while, resting my head on my flippers. Where would Galaxy have gone, and why did she leave so suddenly?

I had to find out… Even if that did mean staying up all night, trying to call her Spy Phone _and _searching files to find her profile!

…I'm a horrible father for not knowing her favourite place…

"Well… t-that won't matter!" I told myself, setting to work at once. "Stay back sleep. I'm not drifting off until I find that file!"

* * *

**Continuing on with Gary's P.O.V.**

**Hehe, I love making him worry... and now I'm making him stay up late... That's another story...**

**Anyways, keep reading, readers!**


	3. Unpleasant return

The next morning I felt like I had been hit by a wave of red puffles. Drowsily I lifted my head and looked up at my computer screen. It had gone into hibernation when I unexpectedly drifted off the night before.

"Gyah…" I groaned, straightening up and rubbing my eyes. "I… r-really was up all night researching…"

With a deep yawn, I got up and headed towards the kitchen to make myself a coffee, but as I passed; who should I find asleep on the couch? None other than my daughter, Galaxy…  
I blinked. This couldn't be right…

"Galaxy-dear…" I said softly, waddling over and shaking her shoulder. "Time to wake up…"

I felt her stir slightly under my flippers. The next second she was staring back at me; her own eyes tired.

"D-Dad… I thought I-I told you not to w-wake me up in the m-morning…" she yawned, hastily pushing me away and sitting up to stretch her wings. I stepped back and scowled, folding my flippers. If this is how I was going to be treated after an evening of worrying, then she can get woken up by me!

"Well, perhaps if you told me where you've been all night, I'll leave you be…" I muttered sternly. Galaxy only looked back at me in surprise.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, young lady! You left the HQ without me last night and never turned up home! Do you know how worried I was about you!?"

"Dad, we went over the fact that I'm a teenager now, right?" Galaxy told me with slight concern, setting a flipper on my shoulder as she got up. I just brushed it off.

"You're still my daughter, and being out alone at night is dangerous; you should know that!" I snapped slightly. "Herbert's out there and we don't know what he's planning. Do you want him to catch you!?"

"Dad, if you'd just listen to me-…!"

"I've listened to you enough, Galaxy," I interrupted, cutting her off. "… You're grounded…"

"But-…!"

"No buts!"

Galaxy shot me a sharp whimper before storming off to her bedroom. I heard the door slam shut as she entered, and winced. This wasn't good; it wasn't good at all! I had just yelled at my daughter, all because I was stressed and worried! In annoyance I sat back at my desk and put my head down on its surface.

"… I hate parenting…"

* * *

**Father-daughter fight! o.O**

**... dat ish all...**


	4. Report to HQ!

At a soft beep, I looked up at the clock. 30 minutes before they were expecting us at HQ…  
During the time I had stayed sitting at my computer-desk, I'd rung Rookie to call off the search-party, had two cups of coffee; yet I still felt tired, and gotten through ten more folders… What's wrong with me?  
Sighing I got up and waddled to Galaxy's bedroom, softly knocking against her door.

"Galaxy, we've got to go…"

"I'm not coming…"

I frowned at her response and went to open the door, but she had locked it from the inside, so I was stuck to talk to her from out there.

"Why not?" I questioned. "It's compulsory that all agents-…"

"… attend to regular meetings and briefings; I know…" I heard my daughter groan. "What's the point of it all?"

I tried again to open the door, and still got nowhere. I sighed.

"The EPF are the protectors of Club Penguin, Galaxy-dear… It's our duty to make sure the Island is unharmed and that everything's in order," I explained, hiding a yawn. "So… Please come out or we'll both lose our positions as agents."

I stepped back at the sound of the door unlocking and watched as it slightly opened; Galaxy peering out at me. She looked upset…  
Now I pitied her; holding open the door as she waddled out and looked at the ground.

"Galaxy-dear, I… I-I'm sorry for yelling at you…" I apologised, rubbing my left flipper. "I was just, so worried about you…"

"It's what parents do, Dad…" I heard her say with a soft laugh before she looked up. "I'm sorry I didn't wait for you… A-And that I, kinda lied to you…"

I nearly missed that last part and shook my head to see if I was hearing her correctly.

"Wait… you, lied to me?"

Galaxy's gaze darted back to the ground. She looked like she wasn't supposed to say that…

"What did you lie about?" I asked her, getting impatient as I waited for her reply. We were meant to be gone by now!

"… Being alone outside last night…" she said softly. "I-I know, you've told me I'm too young for it, but… But he was so nice to me! He complemented my looks yet didn't ask anything personal; he seemed like the right guy for me, Dad!"

… She had trouble admitting that; I could tell. With a slight scowl, I folded my flippers once more.

"So, you're telling me, the reason you didn't come home last night _or _answer your Spy Phone was because you met up with a _guy_!? Galaxy, that's no excuse!"

"Daddy, please! I know how worried you were about me, but… h-he's like, um… I-I don't know how to explain it; can we just get going!?"

I'd never seen her so eager to drop a subject like that, or get to HQ so quickly. I did know she'd been talking about wanting a boyfriend since she was nine, so… I couldn't blame her… Admittantly, I didn't have my first crush until I was 16!

"Yes… we can…" I sighed softly, grabbing my satchel and heading out of the igloo. "Sorry again, my dear…"

"It's okay, Dad… This time, I promise I'll tell you before I go anywhere."

I slightly nodded my head as we headed off through the Town. Before reaching the Ski Village, I stopped again and looked back at my daughter.

"… You did get his name, didn't you?" I inquired, just to make sure she wasn't telling lies about him being 'the right guy for her'. "His full name, so to speak."

"H-His name was AceRocker56, but... t-that's all he told me..." Galaxy explained, though I could tell she didn't really want to. Pushing open the Phoning Facility door, I realised he sounded like a pretty easy-going guy, but no conclusion-jumping until I meet him; that's for sure!

* * *

**Introducing... AceRocker56! *claps*  
We'll know more about him later, but for now, we know he's the guy Galaxy's fallen for... ^^**

**Speaking of which, Galaxy's P.O.V is up next, so stay tuned, readers!**


	5. My Thoughts on You

**Now we swap to Galaxy's point-of-view. Be warned, she's mainly daydreaming about Ace! .  
Btw, I've made Alpha and Delta twins in this story, and yes, they mainly agree on the same thing, and will casually reply at the same time… And they are both female! Just to get the point across…  
Anyways, on with the chapter… *hides under bed-covers***

* * *

**Galaxy's P.O.V**

Dad didn't look annoyed when I told him about Ace. He seemed sort of, questioning… And I know his questioning looks, but I shrugged it off and followed him down to HQ; immediately meeting up with Alpha and Delta as we arrived.

"About time you got here, Chief…" Alpha spoke up, clearly addressing my father. "You wouldn't believe how impatient Dot's gotten."

"We'd better hurry back, or she'll get even more impatient!" Delta insisted. I watched as Dad waddled off with them, deciding it would be better if I stayed in the Command Room. It wasn't that bad; Rookie was out there with me.

"Wow, G really did say you were back, Galaxy. Where'd you go last night?" I heard him ask, and face-flippered. Why did he have to ask!?

"I… I-I guess I just wandered off and got lost, having no sense of the time at all…" I lied, not wanting to tell him a thing about Ace. Why was he the only thing I could think about? I found it funny that he reminded me a lot of Jet Pack Guy; that same awkward smile, the way they-…  
I cut off my thoughts and shuddered. Think about Ace; not Jet.

"Aww, poor thing," Rookie spoke up in response to my answer. "I'd hate to get lost like that with Herbert out there. Were you scared?"

"A little…"

No I wasn't; Ace was with me, but Rookie couldn't know that. When he had fallen silent, I boredly turned to the security screens behind me and watched them; a lot of the Island's citizens waddling around the Town and Plaza, and they were all dressed up in weird costumes. Seems something important was going on… but what?

"Hey Rookie?"

"Hm?"

"What's going on at the moment?" I inquired, poking the monitor with my flipper when he waddled over. "I've lost track of the parties here already… There are too many…"

Rookie laughed softly before he answered my question.

"Haha, there are, but they're all dressed up for the Marvel Superheroes Party that starts on the 25," he explained. "You remember that one from last year, right?"

"Sorta… I didn't get out much cause of a cold, but I do remember Dad mentioning something about it."

"It's gonna be awesome this year!" Rookie admitted, waddling back over to finish his work. I noticed he left, and felt alone again in all this silence… that was until PH ran into the HQ, nearly tripping on a pile of neatly stacked folders by my desk.

"W-Woah, sorry mate! Crikey, I've never been this late before!" the puffle handler apologised, hastily looking around. "Where 's everyone?"

"Already in the meeting…" I murmured, keeping my eyes on the monitors.

"Alright, thanks mate!" PH said quickly, hastily dashing up the hall to join the others. I heard her leave, but didn't look up. The monitor I was watching viewed the Cove; the waves lapping gently against the snow, but I was more focused on a red penguin who leant against one of the logs around the small campfire on the beach. Ace Rocker…  
He was talking to another red penguin, as well as a black one. I desperately wanted to hear what they were saying, but I couldn't find any head-sets.  
**And they call themselves Tech Agents? **I thought, quickly waddling over and grabbing a Tactical head-set before heading back. I plugged in the connector and slipped on the head-set; giggling softly as I listened.

"_… All I need is to see her again… She was the most awesomely, beautiful penguin I've ever seen…_"

I nearly fainted at Ace's words. He'd told me that last night, yet now it sounded unreal when he told his friends.

"_Dude, did ya catch her name?_"

"_Yeah, surely you did, otherwise what's the point of wanting her?_"

That was the red and black penguins. They really wanted to know who I was.

"_Her name's Galaxystar16… She just gets called Galaxy though by her… colleagues I think…_"

I hesitated at that. Thank goodness he didn't say agents! After telling him I was part of the Elite Penguin Force, I suspected Ace couldn't be trusted to keep it secret, but he did.

"_So she's a college gal?_"

"_Well, n-not really, AJ… More of a… 'Gadget Gal'…_"

At that I hastily took off the head-set, noticing my Mentors had started exiting the meeting room. First Alpha and Delta, then Dot, Jet Pack Guy, PH, the Director, Rocket… but there was no sign of Dad. Slightly worried, I hurried into the room; finding him lost for words with a file in front of him.

"D-Daddy?"

He looked up in fright, not expecting me to find him there. Laughing softly at his surprise, he invited me over.

"I hope you were able to amuse yourself while we were in here, Galaxy-dear," he insisted. I nodded.

"I talked to Rookie about the Comm Team and how he was managing it before entertaining myself over the monitors."

"Nothing suspicious?"

"Nothing at all."

I heard him snigger softly as he got up and put the file away, leading the way back to the Command Room.

"So… Rookie didn't have to listen to you go on and on about a certain somebody…" he teased. I gently elbowed his flipper.

"Dad!"


	6. Starting to get suspicious

Dad only laughed and headed up to his office, meaning I had to stay put… I wanted to anyway – he seemed annoyed the last time I bothered him. There was nothing to do in the HQ today though. The other agents were just sorting or writing files and case-studies, watching the monitors or hanging about in their stations finishing up on work that needed to be done. I, on the other hand, really wanted to go see Ace… but I had to tell Dad.

"… I-I'd better ask him…" I told myself, hesitantly waddling up to his office. I stopped when I reached the doorway and listened. He was in there, discussing something to another agent via Spy Phone; I waited outside until he was done at that.

"Hey Ace, could you give me a hand with something?" I heard Jet Pack Guy call; looking up to see my Tactical Mentor waving his flipper in my direction. "Need your help over here!"

I looked back at Dad's office and shrugged, telling myself it could wait as I waddled over to Jet.

"What's up?" I wondered. The Tactical Lead led me into his office and indicated towards a box of folders.

"G told me to look for our cases on 'Waddle Squad' and 'Case of the Missing Puffles'," he explained, pausing to cover a cough with his flipper. "H-He said something about that their content was mixed up…"

He stopped again to cough; making me look up in concern. I put down the file I was holding and waddled over to him.

"Dad told me that Rocket said you weren't feeling very well…" I admitted, getting him a glass of water. "Maybe you should head home?"

Jet shook his head and cleared his throat impatiently.

"It's not as bad as it was last night… I'll be fine, Ace," he insisted, going back to searching. I shrugged off his words and did the same, finding the Waddle Squad folder and peering inside. The Tactical Lead was right; it had all puffle information inside it! Putting it on the desk, I heard Dad's door shut and the sound of footsteps approach the room; my father sticking his head in through the doorway.

"There you are, Galaxy. Did you have to speak to me about something?" he inquired. I had almost forgotten he had spotted me at the doorway. Nodding, I handed Jet the two folders and followed Dad out of his office into the hall. There I faced him.

"What I was going to ask was, considering there's no threats or anything about, c-could I… um…" I hesitated to speak, concluding in a soft whisper. "… g-go see Ace…"

I looked up to see Dad smile with a soft laugh and he ruffled my hair, knocking my head-set out of place.

"I can't hold you back this time, can I?" he inquired, putting a flipper on my shoulder. "Go on but… be careful…"

"I'll be careful, Dad; don't worry," I admitted, fixing up my lop-sided head-set. "I promise."

"Promise?" He sounded stern. I sighed.

"_Cross my heart and don't tell lies,  
Stick a blueprint on my eyes…_" I said softly, covering my eyes with my flippers. I heard Gary laugh; my father pulling my flippers away from my face.

"You haven't said that since you were five."

"Well, this is a special promise," I giggled, stepping away from him and running off. Time to go find AceRocker56!


	7. Hidden secret

Hopefully Ace would still be at the Cove, but I was buddies with him, so I could just use the Buddy-Finder if he wasn't. I ran home to our igloo and pulled off my EPF uniform, slipping into something a lot more comfortable and, hoping it was something he'd like. I kept my Spy Phone on me just in case Dad called while I was out and happened to call me back for some 'end-of-the-world' crisis.

"Okay Galaxy…Keep your cool and don't stuff up a second time…" I told myself, leaving the igloo and waddling down towards the Cove. "But… he did kinda like the last time I made a mistake… He laughed…"

That made me laugh, but I stopped when I reached the Plaza. There were a lot of penguins at the Pizza Parlour due to Operation; Hot-Sauce. Surely Ace would not meet me there because of the mess…  
I heard a soft ring from my Spy Phone, but was surprised to find it wasn't a call; it was a text. Can Spy Phones even receive text? Messages; yes, but texts? Shrugging off my question, I read the text.

_Hey Gal,  
If you're looking 4 me, I'm the Dance Club, kay?  
Don't get lost, beautiful  
AceRocker56_

I giggled and quickly texted him back, saying; _Thanks for changing location. Make up your mind! _before waddling in the other direction; escaping the crowd heading into the Parlour. Strangely the Pet Store and Puffle Hotel were quiet; well Puffle Party had just ended for the year, so it was understandable. I kept wondering if the rainbow puffle was available for adoption yet as I waddled through the Snow Forts; at that point getting another text from Ace.

_Soz, location-change again.  
Back the Cove. Catching Waves is an awesomely-good game…  
_

I groaned. Was he trying to annoy me or something? In annoyance, I quickly texted back:

_Are you trying to pull my flipper, Ace? Cause if you are, it hurts…  
Where are you!?_

I had just reached the Forest when I received his next text, confirming that he was at the Cove. If he wasn't, I'd strangle him…  
**No wait! Bad idea when I've only known him for one day! **I scowled to myself, face-flippering as I entered the Cove. AceRocker56 was, in fact there, waiting for me by the beach-hut; a surfboard under his right wing. Quickly I jogged over.

"Don't do that again please…" I whimpered. Ace laughed softly and looked down; flicking his hair back when he looked up again.

"I said I was sorry, Galaxy…" he apologised.

"So technically you lied?"

"Ooh, the EPF agent is a smart one."

I folded my flippers and pouted softly, sticking out my tongue.

"It's the fault of being the daughter of the Island's Gadget Guy and inventor…" I murmured softly. "Sometimes… I hate it…"

"What's there to hate?" Ace insisted, sticking the end of his surfboard into the snow as he dried his hair. "Parents are protective; it's what they do."

I looked at him in disbelief and gently yanked at a lose feather on the back of his neck.

"Not when your parent is Gary the Gadget Guy… Gosh, you should have seen him last night! He told me I was grounded, but surprisingly he's forgotten about it…"

Ace hung the towel around his shoulders and grabbed his surfboard before looking up at me once more.

"You know that I love your little rants, right?" he teased, starting to waddle back into Town. I blushed and nervously followed him.

"T-This is only the first y-you've heard…" I corrected. He shook his head.

"You think so? Cause I recall you ranting to me last night…"

"Shh…" I hissed, hastily elbowing his side. The red penguin winced with a split laugh but easily kept his balance. I rolled my eyes and we kept going on our way; nervousness growing in my tummy. Something about Ace was different to that than it was last night; I just couldn't make out what, but today I strangely didn't feel safe with him…

"Hey, can you sing?"

I snapped out of thought at his question, blushing a little. I could but, I was way too nervous to when it came to singing in front of people.

"Y-Yeah, but-…"

"But?"

"… I-It's nothing. Don't worry about it, Ace…" I insisted, pushing the subject aside and continuing to follow him back to his igloo. "Hey, um… what you were wearing last night… Was that a uniform or something?"

AceRocker56 stopped at his igloo door and hastily pushed it open, leaving the surfboard outside in the snow – it blended right in, and invited me inside.

"Yeah… Club Penguin High; the only school on this whole snow-covered island…" he muttered, calling out to someone before heading off to his bedroom. I didn't dare follow; just in case. That was then that 'someone' came out of the kitchen, expecting to greet Ace.

"Oh… You're not my son… Can I help you with something, dear?" she said calmly. I shook my head.

"A-Ace invited me in and told me to wait here," I explained, suspecting this was his mother. She gave me a slight nod and headed up the same way Ace had gone. I waited on a couch in the lounge, looking around at the photos attached to the walls. Before I could get up to look more closely, a yellow puffle jumped into my lap, immediately snuggling against me.

"H-Hey there, little fella," I giggled, stroking its soft fur. "You're a touchy one, aren't ya?"

The puffle churred softly and closed its eyes, enjoying my company.

"Ahh, seems that Treble found you already…" I heard Ace declare as he left his bedroom. "Bass should be along soon."

He then came and sat beside me; Treble quickly bounding up his arm and sitting on his head, making us both laugh.

"Treble and Bass, huh? Aren't they the names of the two clefs that sit on the same lines as music notes?" I inquired; the names sounding familiar to me.

"Exactly that – Treble Clef and Bass Clef," Ace admitted, chuckling softly as an orange puffle found its way over and jumped onto my head; making me squeal in fright. "Relax Galaxy. Bass is just happy to meet you."

I giggled and let my gaze wander up, watching Bass look down at me as he nommed on a piece of my hair.

"Hey, don't eat that," I insisted, trying to swat him back with my flipper. Ace noticed this and sniggered softly as he reached up and guided Bass off my head onto his shoulder.

"Always eats anything colourful… This morning he tried to eat the end of my guitar!"

I laughed, allowing Treble to hop back into my lap. It seemed he really liked me; I just couldn't get over how adorable he was.

"So… you're a musician?"

"Y-Yeah…" Ace replied nervously. It sounded like he didn't really want to admit it, but he had told me he could sing last night, and didn't sound so afraid. Something must have been bothering him…

"What else do you play?" I asked, knowing that he was afraid of this, but I wanted to know more about him; he had to tell.

"W-Well… I play bass, cello, violin, acoustic and…." Ace hesitated to go on. I could see clear on his cheeks that he was embarrassed to have such an amazing talent. I smiled slightly and rubbed his flipper.

"And what?" I questioned. "I won't laugh at you, Ace… I would never…"

He still looked hesitant, and stroked Bass affectionately as he spoke.

"And… the harp," he said at last. "Such a big instrument, yet… so peaceful…"

"I noticed the awards and photographs. You must be really amazing."

He managed a soft laugh and looked down. Something was on that penguin's mind, and I really wanted to find out what, but I didn't want to be too much of a bother.

"Can you play it for me?"

"I… can't…"

I looked back at him in confusion, and was a little shocked. He really was afraid to show off his talent to me… What happened to the AceRocker56 that I talked to last night?

"But… I thought-…" I looked away with a soft sigh. Maybe I was wrong about him being the perfect guy for me. "Not even just one little note?"

Ace shook his head, turning to rub his left flipper. He'd been doing that since we met. Maybe that's what was wrong…

"I can't play anything now… Not here…" he explained. "It'd just be too much…"

"Well… when's your next act then? I'll come to that," I suggested, trying to cheer him up. Ace sighed and got up, heading back in the direction of his bedroom; Treble and Bass sitting up on his shoulders as he waddled away.

"Galaxy, I haven't played at a concert for the last six months…."

* * *

**Stuff's getting too long now… Maybe I will just swap point-of-view chapter-after-chapter… Yeah, seems legit enough…  
I bet you're all wondering what's up with Ace, huh? Well, you're gonna have to cliff-hang there and review to find out!  
Don't stay hanging long, because AceRocker56's point-of-view is next on my list anyway; haha! We shall find out his unknown secret! **

**AND  
I'm starting to think there's something up with Jet Pack Guy… He knows something the other agents don't and is faking a sickness because of it…  
Think with me now, readers… Hmmmm….. *strokes chin thoughtfully***


	8. A Secret I can't keep

**AceRocker56's P.O.V**

I hated to walk away from her, but the questions she was asking just… hurt me in a way. I had no idea when I could go back to playing my instruments. The doctor said six months to a year; it's up to six months now, yet my wing still hurts and I can hardly move it.

"It's just a torn ligament," he had said. "Let it heal and you'll be back to playing in no time."

Was that now a lie? It admittantly felt like I had torn more…  
As I entered my bedroom, I hesitantly shut the door behind me and waddled over to set Treble and Bass down on their beds before heading over to sit on my own. I could feel the puffles' eyes on me; full of concern and despair. I sighed.

"It's cool, guys. I'm fine, okay?" I told them, saying it more to myself than them. "There are just some things, people can't know about… Galaxy's a great girl, with an amazing father; I mean, he's the Gadget Guy! But… her curiosity is a little out of hand…"

Shooting a quick glance at the door, I rolled up my sleeve and glanced at the splint taped to the side of my left wing before hastily looking around for the bandage I had wrapped over it earlier. The good thing was it was hidden underneath my sleeve when rolled down; the bad thing was… I was going to struggle to put the bandage on.

"Why bother?" I muttered. "Galaxy will figure it out sooner or later."

I froze when I heard Galaxy nearby. It sounded like the Gadget Gal was talking to herself, but she must have been on the phone to Gary. Uh oh…  
Curiously I peeked out into the hallway and saw Galaxy. Concern was clear in her voice as she spoke. It sounded to me like she had the wrong idea about ever meeting me…

"Can… C-Could you come get me, Dad?"

Then she spotted me, going a little quiet as she listened to what Gary was saying in the background.

"Oh, never mind; forget that," she insisted. "Sorry to bother you… again… Bye Daddy."

She curiously walked up to me, looking as innocent as ever. I'll admit she was kinda cute for a girl so curious, so… I guess I had to tell her the truth…

"Why'd you walk away, Ace? I was only-…"

"… asking, I know. Sorry…" I apologised, cutting her off as I pulled her close to me with my right flipper. "Personal things are supposed to stay secret, okay?"

Galaxy looked at the ground, feeling a little hurt that she had asked me those questions.

"A-And we made a promise that we wouldn't ask each other personal questions…" she recalled, going to face-flipper but I easily stopped her; wincing in pain when I realised which flipper I was using…  
Immediately we broke apart; Galaxy watching me with great fear in her eyes. Calming myself, I rubbed the upper-part of my left flipper; inhaling softly as I did so.

"Ace, a-are you okay?"

"Yeah… y-yeah, I'm fine…" I lied, knowing now wasn't the best time to tell her, but… she looked so desperate to know what was wrong; I couldn't hide it for much longer.

"You're lying again…"

Man, she catches on good! I sighed with a slight nod and lead her into my bedroom; Galaxy gasping when she saw all my concert posters and awards.

"W-Woah… You really _are _amazing!" she exclaimed, spinning around to face me. "Are you sure you're not related to a member of the Penguin Band… hmm, Stompin' Bob for instance?"

I laughed and shook my head.

"No way! I-I'm not that famous, Gal. Just… well-known…" I admitted, grabbing her attention again. Curiously she sat beside me on the bed, giggling at Treble and Bass as they played inside my cello case; the instrument itself leaning against the wall by the door.

"So, you wanna know what's wrong, huh?"

"Yeah… You've changed, since last night. It… I-It's kinda making me regret meeting you…" Galaxy explained, keeping her eyes on my puffles. "… All your compliments must have been lies too…"

My eyes widened at her statement.

"I-I'd never lie about you, Gal; don't say that!" I paused and sighed. "The reason why I've been acting so weirdly is because I thought I'd have to act 'cool' in order to find the perfect girl, but when I met you, well… I found I just had to be myself…"

"That's what I thought too… But when I asked Dad about it, he just said to relax and don't be anyone but yourself…"

Now this side of her was different. Still cute, but more affectionate and caring…

"So… what's the story with your flipper?" she asked. Now I had to remember the story. I had it in my head from the day it happened, but I really didn't want to tell it. Knowing Galaxy; the sweet thing she is, she'd probably somehow use her looks to get it out of me… So I had to tell…

"You know how I said I haven't played a concert for the last six months? Three torn ligaments in my wing is the reason why…" I explained. "The month before I stopped playing, which was like October; I forget, I was helping some stage managers move stuff backstage for Music Jam. I can't quite remember what instrument we were carrying but we had to move it through a doorway, and yeah… My flipper got stuck in the door and I ended up tearing the three ligaments. Also because I'm a left-handed strummer, I haven't been able to play anything since, cause I can't move my wing or the ligaments will tear again and I'll be stuck like this for a year…"

After I had told the story, I looked up at Galaxy; the Gadget Gal looking at the ground sadly.

"Dreams always get shattered by some stupid accident…" she muttered. I nodded in agreement.

"And you know what the worst part was? Stompin' Bob and Franky were also helping as move the instrument… Oh that's right; it was a grand piano!" I said in realisation.

"That explains why you needed so many to carry it," Galaxy admitted with a soft giggle. I laughed softly before continuing.

"So yeah. When we were moving it and I got stuck, the ligaments… they kinda snapped; well, you could hear a snap when they tore and god…" I paused and face-flippered. "I hate that I did it in front of them, but I screamed; it hurt that badly. Stompin' Bob was on the other side of the piano, but he ran over to me as soon as I did scream. The bad part was the others just stood there thinking I had dropped the piano-leg on my foot!"

"Yeouch; that would hurt too!" Galaxy insisted, stopping herself from bursting into giggles. "I would definitely scream if that were me."

I had to laugh then, making her laugh with me. Such a painful accident caused by the weirdest experience, and I still felt embarrassed because of it! The Penguin Band themselves had probably been through worse – being knocked over the head by a guitar or getting caught on a zipper of an instrument case – but that, that was my first time getting injured through my music career. Once we had stopped laughing, silence fell between us; Galaxy awkwardly clearing her throat.

"I-I better go… Dad's probably wondering where I am…" she insisted, getting up and quickly petting Treble's head before leaving. "See ya, Ace!"

"Bye…" I said softly. I never actually knew how good it felt to tell people stories of past accidents or events, and telling Galaxy that story, made me feel a whole lot more confident about trusting others with my secrets.

* * *

**I'm shuddering from this chapter. Ace's 'torn ligament' story is actually a true story from my life… Except with no penguins… and we weren't moving a piano… and I didn't get stuck in a door…  
It was actually while picking up a washing machine with my brother, and-… yeah, I'll tell you the whole story later…**

**Anyways, I have no cookies this time; you all can have Skittles instead… *gives skittles* No… Not my puffle, Skittles…  
Yeah… I'll stop talking now so we can get back and see what Gary was doing while Galaxy was out of his hands…**


	9. Finding out the Truth

**Gary's P.O.V**

I face-desked after putting down the last file; mentally cheering for myself as if I'd completed the Mathletics or something along those lines.

"Done!" I muttered, looking up at the piles of 'Updated' and 'Yet-to-be-updated' folders. Already I had come up with two suspects of identity theft; Flumberry2 and Snot25, but I had to get them through the other agents before I jumped to conclusions. That would be interesting… Hmm, speak of the devils…

"G… You've been in there for at least two hours. Are you sure you're not going mad?"

"Why don't you come out and have some coffee to extinguish your madness?"

"Guys, you know he's not listening to us…"

"Hush Rookie!"

I face-flippered. Didn't they know how time-consuming it was to run a whole agency!? Well, not exactly… I did have the Director to back me up…  
As I collected up the folders, another slipped out from between them. Curiously I picked it up.

"Hm? Jet Pack Guy?" I read aloud with a slight frown. "But… I thought I handed it to Rocket a few nights ago…"

Confused, I sat back at my desk and read through Jet's file. It seemed he'd updated it hastily and then handed it back to Rocket to give back to me. Those twins were planning something suspicious…  
Maybe it had something to do with our identity thief…

"I will be out soon, agents!" I called, putting the folder onto my desk. "Jet, could you please find Rocket and come in right away? There is something we need to discuss…"

I heard a scuffle outside my office as Jet Pack Guy ran off to find his brother, then there was a sudden knock at the door.

"G, why'd you lock the door again?" Dot questioned; a soft thud indicating she had put her head against the door frame.

"That is for matters only I can know about…" I said in a slightly stern voice. "Has Galaxy returned yet?"

"No one's seen her yet, but you did say she wouldn't be out long…"

I nodded to myself at her words, resting my elbows on the desk and leaning against my flippers; my thoughts returning to the day Jet had come in to see me after Galaxy had. He wasn't acting normal and… why had he told me that 'daughters are like that?'  
Galaxy also said to me that he was coughing when she helped him to find our muddled case-studies, but…

"When we left, I didn't hear anything from him…" I spoke aloud, looking back down at the folder. Something told me our Jet Pack Guy _wasn't _who we thought he was…  
Snapping out of thought, I looked up when Jet and Rocket entered my office. Before I spoke, I had to remind myself which twin was which – Jet in a tie, and Rocket in a _bow_tie.

"You… wanted to see us, G?" Jet Pack Guy spoke up nervously, hesitantly exchanging a glance with his brother. I let my eyes wander from one twin to the next before glancing down at the folder before me.

"Yes…" I started softly. "I thought I gave this back to you, and it didn't need to be updated…"

I held up the folder; the Tactical Lead immediately recognising it. Rocket frowned.

"But… I-I never handed it back to you, G," he insisted. "Technically, I didn't hand either of our folders back to you!"

"Define 'handing back to me', Rocket," I murmured, getting up and pacing along behind my desk. "You didn't hand it to me physically, but I did this back from Dot."

I stopped pacing and looked at them sternly; Rocket sharply elbowing Jet Pack Guy. The Tactical Lead gulped softly, making me frown. Something was definitely up…

"M-Maybe he just dropped it without realising."

At that I turned away with a scowl and went back to pacing. Were they playing me for a fool? No agent of the EPF would forget about something as important as their own data file!

"Could it be a copy?" Rocket wondered; the Tech Lead possibly getting somewhere. I looked up at him in interest, flicking through the file once more.

"Possibly…"

Jet was beginning to look nervous now. It seemed he knew more about this identity thief than I did…

"If that's so, then only one of you could have copied it…" I added, eyeing them both.

"… So, we're getting somewhere?" I heard Jet Pack Guy guess. "I-It sure seems like it."

Boy, was he nervous… I could tell it in his tone of voice, and I could almost see his hidden shivers…

"Oh we're getting somewhere… You don't mind if I talk to you alone, Jet?" I insisted, resting my flippers on the desk. "I do believe there is something you are not telling me…"

* * *

**Gary's getting suspicious; Rocket's possibly on the right track of our 'identity thief' and JPG's about to be in a lot of trouble…  
Things are getting intense for me now; I literally had no idea how to type the next chapter! **

**In the end, I went with Jet's P.O.V…  
We'll hear a thing or two about what happens when Gary finds out what's ****_really _****been going on… AND is Jet really who he says he is? Or is he just another penguin posing as the Tactical Lead?  
That's the whole reason why this is called 'Secrets Unknown' but wait! There are now TWO people with secrets… We'll find out the other penguin later… XD **

**ANYWAYS!  
On with JPG'S P.O.V!**


	10. Broken truth

**BEFORE WE START, I'll let you in on something, readers. I had a hasty change of plans for this chapter last night and decided to go with my plan. You wanna hear it?  
Well, with the quick swap of their ties, the 'Jetpack Twins' can easily change identity…**

**So Rocket went in… and Jet went out…**

* * *

**Rocket's P.O.V**

Hearing the door softly slam shut behind me as Jet left, I felt a shiver run down my spine. This was going to be hard to explain to Gary without my brother beside me… And especially since I didn't know the full story of this situation…

"So, uhh G, w-what's up?"

The Gadget Guy only looked back at me curiously. I'll admit now I've never seen him so stern before…

"The story of our identity thief… What do you know about them?" he murmured. "You seem to know something us other EPF agents don't. What are you hiding?"

I hesitated. What could I say? Jet's the thinker; not me!

"… A-All I know is that it's one of our agents, but I don't know who, okay!? I saw someone sneaking around in your office the other day and came back to check it out. When I saw there was no one, I left; I swear!" I explained hastily, trying my best not to snap… or give away that I wasn't the Tactical Lead. "But I must have dropped my folder somewhere when I did, and that's when Dot found it… and a strange blue box by the Command controls…"

Gary was left to think hard about my words. It looked like he wasn't going to believe me…

"I gave your folder to Rocket; he said you were feeling ill… Why did you come back if you were?" he questioned. "And about the blue box… It was probably another of my inventions I had forgotten about…"

At that I was silent, and gulped as I looked at the ground. This was bad… Really, really bad…  
Sure I said Jet was feeling ill, but… this was going to be hard to respond to if _I'm _not the one ill! I would go back to the time and try to mention it, but… I'm no time lord or whatever Galaxy calls them…

"… It wasn't that bad; just a headache, that's all," I lied. Gary should be a detective or something; not a Gadget Guy! He's asking me so many things it's starting to scare me!

"That I can believe…" Gary said at last, though it sounded like he didn't. "But if-…"

He stopped at a sudden scuffle behind him. Curiously I peered over when he looked back, but there was no one there.

"… As I was saying, if…" he paused again and thought. "What _was _I going to say…?"

I stood there in silence as he thought; hung my head and kept saying, "Please don't find out; please don't find out," under my breath. If he did find out, then Jet and I were in serious trouble… Literally!  
Gary had no idea we'd switched places, and I'm glad I haven't rubbed my right cheek yet… Red paint hides my white-freckles – that's the one thing that tells me and Jet apart. But… the Gadget Guy was certainly taking his time to respond…

"G?"

Gary snapped out of thought and looked up, slightly dazed.

"I-I seem to have lost my train of thought, Jet… Y-You can go…" he muttered hastily, ushering me out the door and slamming it behind him. Looking up, I shot a stern glance at my twin.

"… I hate you…"

"Love you too," Jet teased, walking over and untying the bowtie around his neck. "Hurry up and swap back so we can get on with this."

"He hasn't talked to you yet! We can't!" I softly snapped.

"Fine… You got white paint on you?"

"…. Why?"

Jet pointed to his right cheek. Then I realised something was missing to make our identity-swap complete…

"Oh right… The freckles…."

Hesitantly I grabbed his flipper and bolted for the Tech Station before anyone could catch us.

"Allons-y, dear brother!"

"Allons-y!"

* * *

**Haha… Skittles to those who found my Doctor Who references in this chapter! *showers skittles around us* I tried but I think I failed…**

**The twins are gonna get in trouble and end up joining me to be bored soon if they keep this up!**

**Speaking of which, I was out at Boredom (it's now a place) and am now going to post another point-of-view from Galaxy…**

**She's back at HQ now, and happens to enter just as Jet and Rocket run back to Gary's office…**

**Hmmmm….**

**Anyways, on with story!**


	11. Now we've got them all suspicious!

**Galaxy's P.O.V**

I dordled back into HQ cautiously, thinking deeply about the story Ace had told me. Three torn ligaments in his wing? How can one even do that to themselves?  
Before I could mentally answer my question, Jet Pack Guy and Rocket sprinted past me… More like ran into me and dropped two buckets of red and white paint between us. Rocket ended up white; Jet a mix of both and me red. Ew…

"What in the name of the EPF?" I said slowly, attempting to haul the red paint out of my feathers.

"Galaxy; I'm terribly sorry!" the twins said at the same time, helping me up onto my feet. Rocket-now-white picked up the half-empty paint tins and sighed heavily.

"Well… there goes the paint…" he groaned. I frowned slightly.

"Okay, what exactly do you need paint for?"

Jet and Rocket only exchanged a nervous glance and gulped in sync.

"N-No reason!"

"You don't need to know!"

And then they ran off in the other direction. I was only surprised no other agent had heard the clatter… well, until Cloudstar36, PH and Dot came running out to me.

"Woah Ace! What happened here?" the Stealth Lead inquired sternly; her eyes wandering the paint-trails up the hall.

"You okay, mate?" PH questioned, waddling over and trying to rid the red from my hair. I whimpered inaudibly to myself before I replied.

"The Jetpack Twins is what happened…"

"Jet and Rocket; one should have known…" Cloudstar36 admitted in disgust, dragging a mop out of the Gear Headers. "What are they up to this time?"

"All trails lead to trouble…" Dot spoke up, pointing out the paint-splattered footprints that went up the hallway towards Dad's office. "That way…"

Cloudstar36 frowned a little as she stopped mopping and rubbed the bottom of her beak with her flipper.

"Something tells me, those twins have done a hasty swap to get out of something…"

"What makes you say that, mate?" PH inquired, using a wet sponge to try and get rid of the paint in my hair.

"Why else would Jet and Rocket have red and white paint? Red hides Rocket's freckles while white dots out Jet's," Cloudstar went on, groaning softly when the mop got stuck-tight in the puddle of paint she was cleaning up. "It makes sense, right?"

"Right…" Dot said softly. "Nice detective skills, Agent. You think we should follow them?"

"Leave them for now," Cloudstar insisted, giving up on the mop and letting it fall beside her; the four of us wincing at the thud on the ground. "Those two are going to get a real surprise when G finds out they've swapped identities…"

* * *

**Short and sweet from Galaxy's P.O.V…**

**Need to write in JPG's P.O.V now… URGENTLY!**

***writes***


	12. Caught!

**Jet Pack Guy's P.O.V**

Thank puffle Galaxy didn't suspect anything! We could have been in so much trouble…

"Jet! Rocket! Hold up, you two!"

Rocket skidded to a halt beside me, and we both shared an uneasy glance. I spoke too soon…

"U-Uhh, hey Dot…" my twin said nervously, awkwardly waving as the Stealth Lead, puffle handler, Gadget Gal and Tech Agent approached us. I only smiled weakly and cautiously took a step back. Dot didn't look satisfied to Rocket's wave anyway…

"Shouldn't you be prepping Tech and Tactical Missions about now?" Cloudstar36 asked curiously.

"We were just about to!" Rocket and I said in unison.

"A-After we see G…" I added. PH folded her flippers, not looking convinced.

"About what, mates? Our identity thief?" she questioned.

"Yes," I insisted.

"Exactly," Rocket admitted. "So if you don't mind, we should really be going…"

Just as we went to sprint off, Dot grabbed our flippers and jerked us back to face them.

"Oh no you don't! There's something fishy up between you two…" she pointed out. "Like for instance, why's Rocket wearing the jetpack when it's Jet's?"

Uh oh… That was one thing we forgot to swap… ((_btws Jet still looks like Rocket at this time don't forget ^^))_

"… Jet got tired of carrying it!" I lied, remembering to play my role as my brother. Galaxy frowned.

"Really? What was the paint for then?" she questioned; a small smirk playing on her beak. She knew we were lying…

Gary; where are you when we need you!?

"U-Uhh, well… Um… W-We were going to…" I started, instantly lost for words.

"… Paint the Gear-Headers; yeah, that's it!" Rocket put in quickly, laughing nervously. The four agents folded their flippers and scowled; Cloudstar curiously stepping forward she she looked over us.

"Aha! I knew it!" she said at last, swatting her flipper across my cheek and rubbing off the white paint. "You're not Rocket at all! What did you tell me about 'agents never lie', hmm Jet Pack Guy!?"

I gulped and took another step back. This was not going good at all….

"So he is Rocket!" Galaxy gasped, pointing a flipper at my brother. "The paint was to hide your freckles!"

"I think there's something else too…" Dot muttered as she waddled forward and held a tight grip on Rocket's flipper, rubbing a cloth against his forehead with her free flipper; orange feathers revealed underneath the red. "I don't think he's your brother at all, Jet…"

"W-What!?" I stammered in alarm. "But… w-who else would he be?"

"Our identity thief…"

* * *

**Ta-daa! Identity thief caught!**

**Seems Rocket was more than the agents thought he was!**

**… ****And you all thought it would have been Jet himself huh… Huh!? XD**

**Well, you were close… ^^ I gives you skittles for that *gives skittles to readers***

**NEXT chapter we find out who 'Rocket' really is!**


	13. Revealing our thief

**"Unknown" P.O.V**

Meddling agents… Now they've got me. How could Jet even think to believe I was his twin!?

… Just saying being tied to a chair isn't fun…

"If he's not Rocket, then who could he be?" I heard Jet Pack Guy question once more.

"Well… who do we know whose orange?" Dot spoke up, scrubbing the last of the red paint out of my feathers. Gary, Rookie, PH, Cloudstar36 and Galaxy stood back with questioning looks as they discussed my identity. Was it that important to know I was messing with EPF files? I'm only a measly construction worker who hardly gets any notice!

"Many a penguin but there is one in particular…" Gary spoke up. "But we have to be certain it's him before jumping to conclusion…"

The other agents nodded in agreement before looking back at me; Jet sternly shooting me a glare.

"Can we question yet? My flippers are itching to get started…" he muttered. Rookie gently nudged him.

"Cool it, Jet… You've gotta focus on finding the real Rocket…" he insisted. Jet Pack Guy exhaled calmly and nodded, turning away to head out.

"I should have known he wasn't my brother in the first place… Sure Rocket's my twin brother, but he's five years younger than I am," he explained, pulling on his jetpack and fixing his glasses into place. "If you've done anything to him, you're gonna pay…"

"Have fun finding him…" I sneered… You can probably tell me and Jet don't get along so well… Strange how I could before, huh? It's called acting…  
The Tactical Lead growled before leaving the HQ with Dot and Rookie; leaving me to face Gary, PH and Galaxy. This looked fun…

"We've got a lot of questions for you…" the Gadget Guy insisted, pacing along before me. "Starting with how you got your flippers of EPF profiles…"

"That's none of your concern!" I snapped.

"Indeed it is. You mocked the appearance of one of my top agents!"

"And don't ya snap back to G, mate… Things'll only get worse if ya do…" PH put in. Ooh, I kinda dislike her now…

While those two were asking me things, I kept an eye on Galaxy; watching as she turned to answer the door and let a red penguin inside. A silent growl escaped my beak…

He shouldn't be here… He has nothing to do with the EPF at all!

"… And are you even listening to me!?" the Gadget Guy squawked softly, catching my attention again.

"I'm sorry… what did you ask?"

"I said, why was it Rocket's identity that you stole?" Gary repeated sternly; not happy that I hadn't heard him the first time.

"Easier…" I answered. "Considering he's red and I'm orange…"

"You could have taken Jet's place, but instead you went with his brother's…" Galaxy spoke up; her flipper wrapped around the red penguin's flipper. I could see he was wincing, and easily trying not to run.

"Do you have to inquire of that, deary? Why not come over and bring your friend?" I called; my eyes narrow. "… Who happens to be my son… so you'll get your flippers off him before I-..!"

"Ahh, hush up mate! You've caused enough trouble!" PH hissed, whacking me in the back of the head. "We don't need ya yellin' at the Gadget Gal for no reason…"

With an annoyed groan, I looked back at Galaxy and Ace… He was gonna be in so much trouble when I got out of this…

"Galaxy-dear, do come here. You're here to help us," Gary called to his daughter. I noticed Galaxy hesitated.

"But what about Ace?"

"Don't worry about that now! It's more important that we find out why Rory's stealing EPF identities!"

I watched as the Gadget Guy hastily slapped his flippers over his beak. Looks like someone wasn't supposed to say my name… But yeah; it's me. Rory's the name; construction's my game…  
Well, as you can see now, I have a whole different priority...

* * *

**Bad Gary! You weren't supposed to give the identity thief away just yet! *groans* Gyah… Now I have to write the ending all over again…**

***le-giggles* Nahh, jokes… I was planning that all along! X3**

**But shock-horror here; Rory is AceRocker's father! No wonder he hasn't seen him for some time…**

**If you're gonna question about the musical-genes in Ace, they're from his mother. Ace gets Rory's constructive-genes in other ways… like building musical instruments and that stuff… yeahz…**  
**Anyways… On with story; back to Jet's P.O.V, and he, Rookie and Dot are having little luck on finding Rocket…**


	14. Jetpack trouble

**Jet Pack Guy's P.O.V**

It felt like we'd be searching for hours… but in fact it wasn't very long. Already my jetpack had run out of fuel three times, and now I'm practically coated in bruises, cuts and leaves, but I'm not giving up… Not until we find Rocket…

"Anything Jet!?" I heard Dot call up to me from where she and Rookie searched on the ground. I looked down and shook my head.

"Nothing!" I called back, sturdily landing beside them. "H-He could be anywhere…"

"Maybe we should stop for a while?" Rookie suggested, sitting back against a tree-trunk.

"No!" I ordered. "We have to find him!"

"Jet…" Dot said softly. "We need to… It's late, it's getting cold and… you can barely stand from all those crash-landings into trees…"

I sighed heavily, teetering sideways at a sharp pain that ran up my side; the Stealth Lead quickly steadying me.

"Y-You're right…" I admitted unhappily. "We… s-should rest…"

"I would say back to HQ, but you'd probably collapse before we got there," Dot insisted, slightly side-stepping away from me as Rookie offered to take off my jetpack. I let him do so before falling back onto a tree-trunk in exhaustion. My cuts were beginning to sting from the cold and I suddenly felt extremely drowsy. Now I was glad Dot had suggested rest…

"Rookie, do you think you could set up camp?" I heard the Stealth Lead call softly as she tended to my wounds.

"I sure can. Heheh; I'm glad we EPF Agents are always prepared," the Comm Lead called back; a clatter of poles signalling he'd gotten a tent out already. Before he could even get started, he had to answer the desperate ringing from his Spy Phone. "Hello?"

I ignored him for the whole conversation, mostly focusing on trying to get to sleep. Dot looked up at me in worry and cautiously took off my glasses, dabbing at a small cut on my cheek.

"You really do look exhausted, Jet…" she admitted. "Please try and get some rest…"

"If I stop worrying about my brother's safety, maybe I will…"

"You said he was five years younger than you…" Dot insisted with an uneasy sigh. "So… what? He's about… 16?"

"Close… 17 actually…" I corrected her, tugging at the sleeves of my black jacket. "Yes, he's old enough to take care of himself, but I still worry. He's my little brother; for puffle's sake!"

"Aha, so you are 21… Knew it," she said softly to herself teasingly. I laughed a little before hissing in pain when she dabbed at a cut just below the hem-line of my jacket. Ooh, that one hurt a lot…

"This one looks deep, Jet…" Dot went on; the seriousness returning to her voice. Gently she put pressure on the wound, keeping her flippers on the cloth as she did so. "Rookie, first-aid kit; stat!"

"I thought you already had it!" the Comm Lead complained from under the tent-material.

"No… I didn't think Jet's injuries would be this bad!"

I was hesitant to move now… Was it really _that _bad?

"W-What is it, Dot?" I asked in slight concern, curious to know what was wrong.

"Funny how you can't feel it…" the Stealth Lead muttered, looking up as Rookie handed her the first-aid kit. "Thanks Rooks… How are the tents coming?"

"I got one up!" ^^;

"Well, get the others up then," Dot urged, opening the first-aid kit with one flipper. It took her a little time to find what she was looking for, but soon she managed to dig out a thick bandage. "Think you can get up?"

I nodded slightly.

"I-I'll try."

With her help, I shakily got onto my feet; the pain from that cut really starting to get to me now. It made me stumble a little as Dot starting wrapping the bandage around my middle.

"This'd be a lot easier if you weren't wearing your jacket…" she insisted, stopping for a slight second. "Take it off."

"W-What!?"

"Take off the jacket, Jet! It's not making this any easier!"

I groaned softly in annoyance, but did as I was told; my flippers trembling a little as I undid the buttons of my white shirt. This just made me colder…

"See? Easier," Dot admitted, finishing wrapping the bandage before picking up my jacket from the spot it had slipped off to. "… I'm no doctor, but I guess that's the best I can do…"

"Hey Dot! I got the tents up!" Rookie called. The Stealth Lead and I glanced over and exchanged a smile. That was actually the best job of putting up tents I'd ever seen…

"Nice work, Rookie," I commented, waddling over to him. "You been teaching yourself?"

"Yep! You never know when the skills might come in handy," the Comm Lead laughed. Dot waddled over to us and put a flipper on my shoulder.

"Alright you two, stop with the chit-chat," she commanded. "If we want to get anywhere tomorrow, we all need to sleep."

"Hmm… You know, Rocket might end up finding us in the end…" I pointed out; Dot and I heading over to our tents.

"It could happen," the Stealth Lead agreed. "But he doesn't know we're looking for him… does he?"

"Possibly not…" I replied, unzipping my tent. As soon as I knelt down to do so, a sharp pain ran around my middle and up my spine, making me hiss sharply in pain. Dot immediately ran over.

"Jet, are you alright?" she asked in concern, helping me back up. I winced and put a flipper over the now-blood stained patch on the bandage.

"N-Now will you t-tell me what's w-wrong?!" I slightly snapped. Before she spoke, Dot quickly ushered me into the tent and made me lie on my side. My breaths were short and shaky now. Whatever it was, it really made me panicked…

"… I-It must have been from your crash-landings…" the Stealth Lead said softly, sitting behind me and gently running her flippers over the area of the wound. "A really forceful one too…"

"D-Dot!" I snapped, wanting to know what was wrong. "Just t-tell me!"

I could tell she was shaking a little as she rested her flippers on my side, afraid to speak. I was beginning to feel a bit sick, and already the dizziness had gotten to me…

"W-Where the cut is…" Dot started shakily. "… a small stick has been caught there, f-from what I've seen…"

I shuddered. That didn't sound good...

* * *

**… ****I was bored… And we all know Jet rarely crash-lands that badly anyway; I wanted something to happen!**

**Now he's got his own stick inside him… Next minute he's coughing up blood because of it… bleh XP**

**Still no closer to finding Rocket though… or are they?**

**Rocket's P.O.V next! Stay tuned, readers!**


	15. The Lost get Found

**Rocket's P.O.V**

Lost… Cold… Hurt…  
How could Rory do that!? I trusted him to help me, and then he goes and does… that!

"… Liar…" I muttered, wandering back down the slightly-familiar path that led to the Forest; gripping my sprained flipper close to my chest. Don't ask how I'd sprained it… Rory can explain it… I growled softly.

"Or not…"

It was getting dark now, and I could hardly see a thing, but… I could hear someone muttering to themselves; something about the cold and dangers…

"Hello?" I called. The voice stopped. When they said nothing more, I leant against a tree with a heavy sigh. "Guess I'm hearing things…"

"I-Is someone there?"

I looked up, getting off the tree as I stood my ground, protectively nursing my injured flipper.

"Yes!" I called back in slight hope.

"… Friend or foe?"

I could slightly see their silhouette now, and before I replied, I hastily smiled to myself.

"Agent D, is that you?" I inquired. Dot hesitated to approach me.

"Y-Yes… How do you know?" she wondered. I cautiously stepped forward so she could see me better and grinned a little; the Stealth Lead looking back at me with an eased smile.

"Rocket! Oh, am I glad to see you!" she chorused, pausing hesitantly. "That is… if you're the real Rocket…"

"I am," I told her. "Rory left me here before he ran off with mine and Jet's profiles… That traitor…"

I suddenly winced in pain from a jab in my flipper; Dot hurrying over.

"I feel like a medic tonight…" she admitted, leading the way to what looked like their camp. "First Jet… Now you…"

My eyes widened in fright at my brother's name.

"What's wrong with him!?"

Dot looked back at me sadly and waddled over to her tent, drawing back the entry-flap.

"See for yourself…"

Curiously I waddled over and peered into the tent. Jet lay on his side; a large bandage around his middle and his breaths heavy. Softly I whimpered and ran over to him.

"J-Jet…"

Hearing his name, my brother wearily turned his head to look up, and sleepily looked back at me with tired eyes.

"'Bout t-time we f-found you…" he murmured, rolling onto his back with a painful groan. Shakily I put a flipper over his.

"T-That's not what matters…" I pointed out. "Y-You're hurt…"

Jet clenched his flipper around mine and sighed softly, giving me a soft smile.

"I-I'll be fine, R-Rocket. Trust m-me…"

"D-Don't say that…" I murmured, sitting back in concern. "Don't ever, ever say that!"

Dot came and sat beside me, reassuringly putting a flipper on my shoulder. Jet only looked up at me in confusion; his eyes filled with concern.

"W-What's wrong, R-Rocket?"

"… The last time I trusted you we both nearly ended up dead…" I whispered, hanging my head as I looked at the ground. I was trying my best to be strong for my brother, but just seeing him so hurt made me panicky. This was all my fault… If I hadn't decided the leave the HQ alone in the first place, Rory wouldn't have found me and tried to pitch in on the EPF plans!

But that's not the concern right now… Now I'm praying Jet will make it through this injury… alive…

* * *

**I had to wrap it up somehow, so there... And yet again my Writer's Block kicks in; I hate it!  
Urgh… *goes and cries in corner***


End file.
